jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby
is one of the three official mascot characters of the Jewelpet Franchise. A Japanese Hare who symbolizes Courage, she is the secondary heroine of all the Jewelpet series that ever debuted on screen and overall, the most popular in the franchise. Appearance Ruby is a female Japanese Hare who is entirely white in color with a bit of pink details. Her Jewel Eye is a Red Ruby and wears a pink and red cherry blossom on her head. She also wears a necklace shaped like a pair of red cherries. Charm Form Ruby's Jewel Charm is a roundish oval shape. It is colored red with a ruby shaped heart on it and 4 ruby crystals surrounding it. It is also decorated with white gold lines. The white gold changes to pure gold when it's powered up in the final episode of the first series. Personality Officially, Ruby is described as a polite and tidy character, who loves to watch cherry blossoms bloom.http://jewelpet.info/character/index.html Usually her Jewel Power is increasing someone's luck,http://www.jewelpet.jp/character/index.html though this was changed when the anime first aired. In the first series, Ruby is very airheaded, joyful, brash, happy and is a big troublemaker, who sometimes wants to go to her own way, despite being told to stop at one place. She also acts like a little sister to her partner Rinko, but sometimes has a hard time handling her antics. Despite all of this, she and Rinko always settle their differences and help each other out. In Twinkle, Ruby is described more into a supportive type for the series' protagonist: Akari Sakura. She is described as a curious and yet cheerful character who thinks positively. She also acts as Labra's older sister, sometimes knowing what's best for her. Sunshine adjusted her personality back to her first incarnation and retains this in the rest of the series. Skills In the Anime series, Ruby is the only Jewelpet who has the "Acrylic Class" ranking due to her magic, which can cause bad luck and explosions when she casts it to someone, but sometimes her magic has 1% chance of success but the reliability is sometimes varied (Even after Ruby had been upgraded to Super Crystal Class by learning a new lesson of courage. And had been train with Labra to temporarily upgrade her magic in order to summon Opal, her magic still causes explosions). Ruby can also use the Jewel Pocketbook alongside Rinko to awaken Jewelpets from their jewel forms. Spells: * - Used alongside Rinko to awaken Jewelpets. Requires the use of her Jewel Charm, Jewel Pocketbook or Jewel Stick. * - Ruby's magical incantation which is used to cast her spells thought this always fails when cast. * - A group incantation used to summon a Jewelpet using the Mini-Jewel Stick. This requires Garnet and Sapphie's assistance. History Ruby's story description in each series is divided into four. In the first series, Ruby is a cheerful Jewelpet who likes to have fun. Due to her bad behavior, in-attendance and goofing off, she was punished by the Four Great Magicians of Jewel Land, turning her into a Jewel Charm and sent her to Earth to find all of her lost friends. Her Jewel Charm form fell into Rinko's drinking glass on that night and then being awakened by Rinko's Magic using the Jewel Pocketbook the next day. Despite all of this, she and Rinko were appointed to find the other missing Jewelpets on Earth and handling every problem her partner encounters. In the anime, Ruby is also the ancestor of the savior of both the Human World and Jewel Land along with Rinko's Ancestor. She also has a big crush on Tour. In Jewelpet Twinkle, Ruby is a new student in the Magic Academy, with her first test to get in is to find a Human Partner on Earth which the feelings of her heart matches hers, which happens after she met Akari. After that, she got accepted in the academy along with Akari and lives with her in the human world. In Jewelpet Sunshine, she is one of the students of Jewel Land's Sunshine Academy and also Kanon's Roommate, who sometimes, they can't get along together. But there are some situations that both her and Kanon need to work together. She has a huge crush on Mikage, in which the cause of her Rivalry with Kanon years ago. In Kira Deco, Ruby is the owner of the Kira Kira Shop, and also very obsessed with anything that shines and sparkles. She and her friends met the KiraDeco 5 one night and they decided to work together to search for the Deco Stones. Usually, she is Pink's "Deco Friend" due to their similar hobbies regarding decorating stuff. Towards the end, she is revealed to be a Deco Stone Master, the only pet who can master the usage of the Deco Stones and destroy the darkness that plagues the Human World. In Happiness, Ruby is an ordinary Jewelpet living in the Jewel Tower along with the others until Jewelina entrusted her with the magical Jewel Box. Given a mission to make friends, she is entrusted to fill the jewel box with happiness jewels, but also needs to attend the Jewel Academy and open a shop called the Jewelpet Cafe. However, things don't go as well as expected until she is befriended by Chiari Tsukikage, and they start helping each other out in managing the cafe. First Being one of the Jewelpets who's supposed to be turned into a charm and transported to the Dream Forest, Ruby decided not to go to the Jewel Tower and decided to goof off in Jewel Land, despite having no idea what's happening to her friends. But as soon as she went home that night, she notices her friends were missing until she's in a shock finding out her friends are missing. With no choice, Raku Majo turned her into a Jewel Charm and sent her to the Human World to find her lost friends, only to land onto Rinko Kougyoku's glass of water that night. The next day, she and her friend Minami goes to the jewelry store to examine her charm form, but then got into a jewelry store robbery. They were saved by a boy named Keigo Tatewaki and saw the red jewel Rinko has. He then explained to them that he was working for a special organization which is linked to the great magicians of Jewel Land and told them about the Jewelpets and also told them that all of them were scattered all over town. Rinko accepted the offer on gather all the Jewelpets back to Jewel Land and awakened Ruby using the Jewel Pocketbook. In her first awakening, Rinko convinced Ruby to cast her magic on her, to be more brave. However, it ends with an explosion. But with all the setbacks, Ruby promises that her magic will work the next day, despite she is lying to her. In a lot of unfortunate events for Rinko and her facing her fear of talking to a big crowd, Ruby decides to tag along with her while she's on Earth. Gallery 32569.jpg|Ruby's Profile in the Sunshine Website. F0201590 2122056.jpg|Ruby's official character sheet from the first series. ruby and others.jpg|Ruby,Saphie and Garnet shown in the second series. 1689547.jpg|Ruby and her green cookie. 12364895).jpg|Ruby's eyeblink. 15246989.jpg|Ruby is asking something! 795269.jpg|Ruby as shown in Jewelpet Twinkle. 4;lhdoh7).jpg|Ruby wearing a french costume. What Just Happened.jpg|Ruby as happy to see Rinko falling in love with Akira. Surprised.jpg|look at their reactions! Needs help.jpg|Ruby in Rinko's bag. Rinko meets ruby.png|Ruby and Rinko, the first jewelpet owner. In the begining.jpg|Ruby as shown in the opening sequence of the second series. Happy you're safe.jpg|Ruby being hugged by Akari. During half time.jpg|Ruby in Akari's first eyecatch. Akira's Pajams.png|Ruby looking at Akari phoning Yuuma. AKira's dress.jpg|Ruby with Akari in her original final costume after winning Jewelland Grand Prix. Akira Jewel Flash.jpg|Ruby and Akari. The second Jewelpet owner. Magic Time.jpg|The three Muskajewels! Ruby, Garnet and Saphie. With Labra.jpeg|Ruby in Akari's second eyecatch. Duplication.jpg|Ruby, Akari and their Clones. Ruby Loves Tour.jpg|Ruby Loves Tour. Jumping on the bridge.jpg|Jumping on the Bridge. Ruby;s room is a mess.jpg|Ruby's room is a mess. Sea Shells.jpg|Ruby and her Sea Shells. JPT15-6.jpg|Akari hugging Ruby for winning. 20110415_1904529.jpg|Ruby as shown being hugged by Akari in the opening sequence of the second series. Notes and Trivia *Ruby's jewel motif is the Ruby, which is one of the four precious stones, together with the sapphire, emerald, and diamond. **Her secondary motif however, revolves around cherries. *Ruby's Birthday is in July 29, which is considered as the day where Prince Charles and Diana Spencer were officially wedded. She is also the only Jewelpet who symbolizes the month of July. *In the series's early pitching, Ruby is meant to be polite and tidy character wise. Sanrio and Sega decided to alter her personality into a scatterbrained but naughty character, which is reflected by the Jewel she is based on. *In the early promotional materials, Ruby is once named Kohaku until Sanrio decided to change her name due to how it isn't relates to her jewel motif. *Ruby is so far, the only Jewelpet with two confirmed love crushes in all 4 series (Tour in the first and second series and Mikage/Granite in Sunshine/Kira Deco). References Category:Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Female jewelpets